Healing old Scars
by HachiAster
Summary: After a year of traveling team RNJR hits a dead end. With few leads left Ruby decides it's time to track down the big guns.. Weiss Schnee. Meanwhile Yang track's down an injured stray in Vale in the hopes of patching up their old wounds. But first she might need to patch the torn seams in her mind. (Bumblebee & WhiteRose) Please R&R. Im kind of rusty and would appreciate some help.
1. Chapter 1 (Ruby)

**AN: Been a While since i posted something. Until i can get a Beta Reader or just anyone to help me with my Grammar im sorry if the story feels weak or has any problems story wise. I dohope you enjoy this. R &R please.**

* * *

Ruby had been less than pleased at the pace her team was making at the moment as she journeyed to the large steel walls off in the distance. They towered above even the Dragon Grimm from a year ago. "c'mon guys its not that far now!" She shouted to the rest of team RNJR who sluggishly trodded through the knee high snow.

"Wait up Ruby! This snow is to tall for us to go any faster." came a whine from Jaune as he stumbled over a root covered by the snow.

"Silly! The snow isn't that tall! You're just a slow poke and your armor is dragging you down!" Yipped a rather cheerful Nora who was somehow standing on the snow like as if she was barely a pound heavy. "And Ren's just exhausted from all his training."

Jaune just groaned as he stumbled over yet another hidden item. "why did we come to Atlas again Ruby? I know we need more help if we hope to keep going but wasn't Yang closer to us than Weiss? Or heck it would have been easier to track down Blake." He could see the visible wince at the sound of Yang's name reaching Ruby's ears. But nevertheless she smiled her sweet smile and shrugged it off.

"I just fight Better with Weiss, plus she's the easiest one to find as compared to the others. We've just got to scour every inch of Atlas till we find her. Plus she can help us with our investigation... I think..."

"think?" Jaune gulped at the uncertainty in Ruby's voice.

"Listen we've come this far haven't we? We can't turn back now. Not when we're so close." Ruby practically pleaded. Despite the leadership Ruby had displayed as leader of their ragtag team everything was put to a vote if Jaune disagreed. He was an excellent tactician and was good at observing risks and planing things out. While Ruby relied on a mix of instincts and knowledge Jaune was far better at determining weather or not a plan was worth it. And after a sigh and shake of his head Jaune smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. You're right. Lets keep going." They took a few more steps before Jaune suddenly tripped and fell face first into the snow earning a small giggle from Nora and Ruby. "Ahhhh! Its so cold out here!" He covered his face and wiped what Snow he could out of his eyes and off his mouth.

-HA-

An Atlesian Soldier stood prominent and tall against the wall next to the gate to the city he guarded. His eyes were honed on the four cloaked figures heading his way. Security had been beefed up after the attack on Vale and he was less than willing to let suspicious people freely enter his proud country. His voice boomed out as the four reached hearing range, and most importantly in range of his shotgun. "Halt! State Your name and business!" His voice was gruff and demanding. The four stopped as he raised his gun.

"We're refugee's from Vale! We're looking for a teammate of ours who was brought back here."

They sounded sincere no doubt, and while it made perfect sense he couldn't forget that a lot of White Fang had used the incident to try and sneak into Atlas as well. "That so? Do you have ID's to confirm where your from?" He caught a thrown ID from one in a red Cloak. "Ruby Rose huh?... Well this is a legitimate ID but I need to confirm. So please remove your hood Miss. The Girls features had matured since the picture before him was taken. But despite the longer hair and absence of highlight's and the addition of two scar's across her cheek the picture was obviously hers. "Okay... Your clear to go in Miss Rose." The large steel gates beside him Opened up to a long hallway lined with soldiers armed and ready for any form of infiltration. "now as for you three."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for such a short Chapter with such a small amount of Content. These will likely be mostly small chapter's except for a few of them with important plot points. Please R &R. All advice and assistance is helpful. Also if someone could please explain how exactly the BETA Reader option works on this site it would be appreciated. Bye Buddies. Next time We'll see how our dear fiery blonde is doing now that about a year has passed since Team RWBY split.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Yang)

**AN: I typed this out right after the first chapter. This is a little darker than Ruby's chapter. I am extremely hopeful this is okay with you all. Please please R &R**

* * *

Yang stood in possibly the most comfortable chair she had ever been in and held a cup of warm and rather delicious coffee in her remaining hand. She was leaning back into her chair with a soft smile on her lips. She was in a medium sized room painted a rich auburn color. Her chair was 1 of eleven set in a small circle in the center of the room. Other amputee's wandered about the room talking to one another with similar mugs of coffee's in their hands or prosthetic hands chatting amongst each other. She still didn't think she needed to be here but damn was the coffee good and it was a good excuse to give herself to convince her to move and shower in the morning. "Ahh...This ain't to bad." She let a smile grace her lips as she relaxed in her brief respite from the meeting.

"That so?" Her smile disappeared as she looked to her side glaring at the unbelievably real Blake Belladonna sitting beside her. "Nnn go away." She whispered trying not to draw attention to herself. The manifestation laughed haughtily.

"Why would I do that? Don't you Miss me?" The growl that escaped Yang's throat clearly displayed her displeasure.

"I miss Blake. Not these delusions that keep haunting me." She only earned another giggle from the offending apparition. "Whats so funny?" She practically growled out through gritted teeth.

"Why are you being so quiet sweet heart?" The apparition gestured to the now empty room. "It's just us after all." She smiled and slumped in the chair smiling smugly. "Now why don't you come grab me and shout just how annoying it is that im here?"

"Fuck off." Yang mumbled as she leaned closer to the Manifestation. "You're not Blake."

She acted offended and laughed. "What! Of course I am~" She purred out as she leaned over with a shit eating grin that continued to make Yang's blood Boil. "You look so angry right now. Are you going to hurt me now? I thought you loved me?" Yang stood suddenly her hand clenched tightly. "Wow! Careful there berserk. You might scare me off again."

Yang sighed and sat back in her chair burying her hand into her hair lightly tugging it as she grind her teeth in frustration. "Why do you torment me like this?" Her voice sounded strained as she slouched over looking to the floor her golden mane hiding her face. "Why won't you just leave me alone!" There was a burst of flame that consumed the room her eyes were drowned in light.

Yang gasped violently for air as she stood up in her bed, her hand clenching her drenched sweatshirt. After several heavy pant's she calmed down and laid back down in bed.

"Nightmare again?" Asked a soft voice from beside her startling her.

"Dad don't sneak up on me!"She hissed out making Tai wince slightly.

"Sorry, pumpkin." He stood up and began to walk to the exit of the room. "Darv's here to take you to your meeting. He's downstairs... Good morning, pumpkin." With that he left downstairs to the kitchen.

She sighed and sluggishly got out of her bed only to groan out in pain as her right arm was tugged limply from the wires that stuck inside of her forearm and under an area where a barrage of stretch marks and scar's circled around her arm where the cut had originally been. "crap." She gently tugged the wires out chewing her cheek as she watched an extra inch or two of wiring get pulled out from multiple areas along her rather realistic prosthesis. Her skin burned in agony as skin grew over the ports the wired had been jammed in.

She slowly shuffled to the shower across the hall numbly taking in the familiar home she had so many memories in. She sighed and muttered a soft thank you as she saw that the bath tub had already been filled by who she assumed had been her father. After she stripped and sat down in the tub to soak she felt her tensed muscles relax in the hot bath water. "That's sooo much better."

She would probably have fallen asleep if a voice hadn't screamed in the back of her head causing her to lightly jump only to settle back in trying her best to trap away the delusion trying to break out of her head. "It's not real. It's not real" She continued to mutter to herself as the familiar distressed voice of her partner beckoned to her from the back of her head. She heard Zwei growl at something from another room and yelped as an image of Beacon in flames flashed across her mind. "N-no" She curled into a ball back pressed against the inner wall of the tub her knees pressed against her chest as she forced her eyes closed trying to fight back against her demons. "N-no! No!" She quietly started to sob as more images invaded her mind.

* * *

 **AN: Please give me your opinions on this take of Yang. thanks for reading please leave a review and leave your thoughts and opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Ruby)

**AN: First time i've written any Nora in a story. Obviously the focus of this chapter is Ruby though. So enjoy and leave your opinion. And thank you Blue-Velvet14 for leaving a review :)**

* * *

The city capitol of Atlas was a very grandeur place indeed. The city spires and tower's towered above the large wall that surrounded it. Car's of unique styles and custom designs drove the streets, and those who walked along the side walks carried an air about them that practically screamed their rich heritage. It made Vale look like a poverty stricken country in comparison. It made the poor band of Hunter's feel tiny and almost insignificant. The guards that walked around patrolling looked somewhat friendly but that didn't change the fact that they looked armed to kill a horde of grimm if necessary.

"T-this place is huge! How will we ever find Weiss in this place?' Asked Jaune with a greif stricken face as he looked around hopelessly.

Nora's laughter made him and Ruby wince as they starred at the smug huntress who pointed ahead of them."Well obviously we should start with the big building that says Schnee on it shouldn't we?!"

Jaune gaped in a mix of amazement and horror as he gazed upon the building towering above most others further away. It was huge and a Pristine white color. It most certainly guaranteed a view of possibly all of Atlas from the top floor. Along its side vertically was the name shining brighter than almost the sun reading 'The Schnee Dust Co.' "how did I miss that?"

Ruby simply shrugged and walked forward smiling. "I don't know Jaune maybe you've got bad eye-sight. Should probably get some glasses." Ruby cheekily smiled at him as Nora and Ren followed onward Jaune fallin behind slightly as he comprehended how he had missed something that big.

-HA-

As Ruby came closer to the building her step started to slow and her heart began to pound loudly against her chest. The sign and building had originally made her happy and excited beyond belief but as she got closer it had slowly died down and now she could only feel the fluttering of moths in her stomach and dread weigh down on her shoulders. Soon she came to a total stop only blocks from the building. Her mind began racing with thoughts that hadn't occurred to her before. ' _What if she doesn't want to see us? What if she's forgotten us already, Or maybe her father forbid her from dealing with people from Beacon. He did sound rather hostile after all... What if... What do I do if she doesn't like me anymore.'_ "g-guys" Her voice was soft but it reached the ear's of her team mates who had stopped beside her. "Maybe we should rest first. Lets go find a place to stay and we'll see her tomorrow once we've rested."

"Silly we can ask Weiss to hook us up when we see her." Nora said cheerfully but much to her dismay Ruby had a counter.

"We wouldn't want to bother her. Besides itss nid-day and she might be busy in an office or something." Ruby said as she peeled an eye out for a hotel to stay at. Nora nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay sure I get that logic!" She chipped happily as she began peering out of a hotel. "Hmm so where do we go.

Eventually Ruby spotted a small Motel of sorts not to far away. It was two stories and painted a warm yellow contrasting upon all of the shiny black and white buildings around them Upon entering the sign in room she saw that the place was older than most and not well taken care of. The wall paint was peeling in areas and the doors creaked from lack of oil. The man behind the counter was an elderly person with aa sweet smile. After a brief talk they managed to get two rooms. By the time they settled in it was already night time and they had gone to their respective rooms. Ruby and Nora were sharing a two person bed trying to sleep. As it got dark the only ones up were Ruby and Nora.

"Do you think she misses me. Nora?" The question was small and meek as Ruby slowly turned her tired eyes to Nora who was putting on a pair of shorts and black undershirt.

"Hm? Who? Weiss? Of course she misses you! You two were the best friends in the world... Weren't you?" Nora couldn't help but notice how Ruby seemed to deflate slightly at her inquiry. "I mean. Yes! Of course she misses her best friend in the world! Its been so long since you've talked she probably misses the heck out of you!" She quickly quipped cheerfully. It didn't seem to make her happier.

"Yeah... I haven't even sent her message since we came in range of the local grid in Atlas.." Ruby looked at her scroll with a frown. "I'm scared to contact her."

Nora sighed and crawled into bed next to Ruby with a smile and leaned forward pulling Ruby into a surprisingly gentle hug. "I know it scares you. You don't know what to tell her or if she will even care at this point." She could feel wetness from Ruby's eyes slowly leak onto her shirt and she ruffled her hair and held her closer. "Ruby. Weiss misses you. She won't be mad or upset when she hears from you." She raised Ruby's face and wiped her tear's smiling brightly. "She'll be so damn happy to see you. I know it!" She bopped ruby's nose smiling brightly. " And if she doesn't miss you or show that she loves you and misses you to." Nora smiled and leaned back. "I'll obviously just-" In an action that slightly startled Ruby Nora jumped to her feet slamming her fist and hand together. "I'LL BREAK HER LEGS!" She smiled happily at Ruby as she stood prominently before the younger girl.

Ruby smiled rubbing her eyes and holding back a giggle. "That won't be necessary Nora." She looked up and smiled getting up from bed to change into her pajamas. "Thanks for the pep talk Nora." She leaned forward and kissed Nora's face bringing a blush to her face.

Soon the door to the restroom closed and Nora laughed happily. "No problem Rubes. " She laid down and curled up in bed leaving enough room for Ruby. She made sure not to mess up her side of the bed. Her little Rose needed her strength tomorrow when she confronts her other half. Oh she couldn't wait to see them together. "Eeeee finally!" She smiled softly cuddling her pillow that she 'borrowed' from Ren. "My ship is sailing at last..."

* * *

 **AN: I always liked the idea that Nora is the biggest shipper of WhiteRose and other ships the community loves. I hope you enjoyed this. {lease please R &R. Have a good day :)**


	4. Chapter 4 (Yang)

**AN: Hello again! I was going to upload this late tonight but figured i should do it now while more people might be awake instead. ANyways i hope you like this chapter. Please R &R :)**

* * *

"No." Yang glared angrily at the man before her. She had her arms crossed over her yellow tank top and fiddled with the bandanna wrapped around the scar's and stretch mark's that showed where her flesh ended and the prosthetic began.

"Yang we need to come to this meeting. I can't get you a hunting license until we can clear you from psychiatric treatment. Don't you want to go into the field already?" Asked the man on the receiving end of her gaze. Darvo Franklin Donut or DD as Yang called him looked fairly annoyed as he drove her along the dirt road to the city. He was dressed in a pink button up shirt and some camouflage cargo pants tucked into combat boots.

"I know that and trust me I do but I don't understand why I need to take this stupid test. I'm fine isn't that obvious?!" She yelled at DD whom simply winced.

"Yang as your caretaker I would like to remind you what we discussed yesterday when you came down stairs... You are not okay... You are healing no doubt. But you're still mentally destroyed." He focused on the road as they entered town where more cars and people were.

"Mentally destroyed?! I am not! That stupid medication I had when I got this arm is what screwed my mind up and you know it! Didn't you say they gave you hallucination's to?" She looked at him angrily.

"Yeah but they stopped when I got off the medication. Yours are still here and you got off the medication a few months ago." He came to a stop at a red light. And looked at Yang. "Listen I want you to pass this. I want you to get your license and go hunting again. I think it will help you the most. But if you can't control these hallucinations than I won't be able to help you heal further. He gently grabbed her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "I've been were you are before. It doesn't get any better from here unless you can confront what troubles you. And until we get this over with you can't do that. Lucky for you thanks to Patient confidentiality I can withhold what we discussed yesterday from the examiner. But you need to be able to keep 'her' under control or you'll never leave... I'm just doing what's best for you."

Yang sighed and looked away from his pink eyes mumbling softly to herself. "Fine... Green light." And the car kept moving onward.

-HA-

Yang liked the rehabilitation center she was at. The people there were mostly nurses and other medical personal who were very nice and sweet but rough when they needed to be. She had gotten along with most of the amputee's who were there with her. Physical training was difficult at first, especially with the way her prosthetic worked. It was a highly discouraged experimental prosthesis The metal under her skin was fused directly into her bone and designed to run entirely on Aura and a back up battery making it extremely useful to hunters.

The process was painful. The arm would be surgically fused into the bone and then they would stick you into a tube with an oxygen mask. They would than fill it with a weird liquid designed to dramatically raise the process at which cells heal and regrow while also destroying any dead tissue for the most part. Within the days you'd spend being fed through a tube and the horrible pain of regrowing an entire body part you would have an arm.

The process after was even more disorienting as you adjusted to a living arm again. The nerves would be super sensitive making the slightest bump feel like being shot by Crescent Rose. And then to top it off usually your body would begin to reject the foreign object in it for a few weeks as your aura would forcibly try to push the foreign object out resulting in the stretch marks coating where the prosthesis started. To cope with this pills were made that would mess with your brain and aura to make it mend to the new limb. A side effect was hallucinations and extreme depression. This obviously had led to many mental issues in the past which then led to the special program made by the producer of these taboo prosthetics.

Every new candidate was given a company appointed caretaker that would monitor you for the first three years that you had the prosthesis. That's where DD came in. He had undergone the operation thirteen years ago when they barely started human trials. He was a coma patient signed up illegally to the company for testing since he no longer had family and no one was there to protect him. He woke up during the surgical attachment of his limb and was one of the few successful patient's of the project. He was appointed as Yang's caretaker due to their similarity in fields and injury.

Yang had grown close to him and trusted him with her personal issues and hallucinations. He was stubborn and she appreciated that he pushed her. She couldn't help but feel the company chose a good match. However the nurse whom evaluated her at the center was something she couldn't stand. As she stood up arms stretched out letting the nurse run her physical she couldn't help but feel agitated twords the way she treated her. With the constant sorry and babying. Only one person babied her and that was her dad.

"okay were rapped up. Please take a seat now please." the nurse gestured to the seat beside yang which she gladly sat in slouching down. _"She should not be ordering you around."_ Yang withheld a groan as Blake's voice vibrated annoyingly in the room. _"Show her how she should be. This world isn't for soft people like her."_

"So than miss Xio Long please tell me how you've been recovering." The nurse smiled happily oblivious to the manifestation of a Blake in the White Fang standing behind her glaring at her.

"Look at this ridiculous human. She's so tender and kind" Blake's tone was sarcastic and harsh as she glared holes into the nurses head "Pathetic."

"U-um i'm okay ma'am. I'm recovered almost fully from my operation and DD say's i'm ready for the field already." She gulped as she saw the more aggressive Blake hallucination she had continue to say curses to the nurse and the human race in general. She hated this hallucination of Blake. It was racist, cruel to all, and loathed everyone who was kind to one another for no reason other than possibly cowardice.

"Thats good. DD's report's are in my files so I know how much he recommends I green light you for hunting. However just the same I am worried he is with holding information about your mental state." Yang gulped nervously and made eye contact with the nurse for the first time since she had entered. "Your eyes have been following something this entire time. And it's definitely not me. So tell me miss Xio Long... What is it you see?".

* * *

 **AN: Not sure i liked how the Blake hallucination came out this time. There are multiple Blake's Yang hallucinate's in case you're wondering. Also i know OC's aren't exactly welcomed in the RWBY Fanfictions now a days but i couldn't think of any character's who would possibly be there (Besides Taiyang) so i made my own. Last time i made an OC people kind of got upset about it but please keep reading this story. Please R &R, Maybe tell me what you think of Yang's arm, Or of the new Blake Hallucination, or heck tell me if you get the Joke about DD's name. Anyways i hope you all have a great day and happen upon some better fan fictions. See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Weiss)

**AN: I Really liked how a certain character i typed out came out. I Know its not what you probably expected but enjoy and tell me what you think. Cause i really like what i did here since its something i dont see done often.**

* * *

Schnee manor was just as grand as the capitol it resided in. The building was a shimmering white and built into a mountain overlooking most of the Atlas capitol. A perimeter fence towered up high around and guards walked about carrying rifles and wearing White business suite's somehow shrugging off the cold. Inside all manor of expensive artifacts lined the manor walls. Yet despite it's sheer size the manor was almost devoid of life. The hall's remained vacant and the pleasant items were just as empty. At the moment only one room contained any occupants. A large dining room to be exact. Where a long dining room table sat in the middle upon it a feast for kings was laid out. At one end Lord Schnee sat. His bushy mustache shook as he laughed at the story of the young man across the table from him and his daughter.

"Hahah what an exciting story! Wouldn't you agree Weiss?" His smile turned to a frown as he saw his daughter meekly poking at her food. It made him mad to see his daughter so beautiful in a lovely dress. She was the very symbol of elegance and grace yet she didn't even pretend to be interested in the world he wished her to be in. "Weiss" His voice was stern as he called his daughter's attention from whatever foolish fantasy world she was in. It worked and her gaze fixed on his. Her eyes were ice cold and showed only hatred as they landed upon him.

"Yes father" There was venom in her words and if he was a lesser man he would have done something. But as of the moment he would let it slide.

"The boy's story don't you find it marvelous?!" He smiled happily at her but anyone with an idea of the inner workings of this family would know better. She looked at the man as if seeing the guest for the first time she finally answered her words slow and devoid of any emotion.

"Charming... If you will excuse me I do believe I may have eaten something bad. I will turn in for the night." With a bow she stood and left. Nothing on her plate had been touched and Lord Schnee sighed softly as he saw the thin figure of his daugther leave the room. 'I wish you would at least eat my dear daughter'

-HA-

Weiss walked silently down the empty hall ways of the mansion. Her heels clicked against the polished tile floors. The echo that sounded through the halls only served to remind her how alone she was here. She desperately missed the sound of students laughing and playing together in the halls of Beacon. As she walked into her room she sighed and looked at her grand bed. It was large enough for her whole team to fit on plus team JNPR yet as large as it was. It only furthered the lonely feeling. She would kill for her small bed again under the hazard that was Ruby's bed.

"Ruby..." She looked at her scroll from Beacon. It remained dormant on her bed unused since the night before when she had called Ruby as she did every night. There was never an answer of course and the inbox was filled long before they had split but she still left messeges. Holding onto the fleeting hope Vale would have their CCT rebuilt and she could contact her friends again.

She slowly grabbed her scroll and sat down. Just as she was about to click it to life it buzzed violently in her hands as a call came in. Surprised she dropped the device like it was fire and stared surprised as it opened up and the name Ruby Rose appeared across the screen. Slowly she got down on her knees and picked up her device her finger hovering over the answer button.

-HA-

Lord Schnee sat in his office with a tired look on his face, Everyone but he had retired for the night as far as he knew. He couldn't focus on the reports before him. Running a business was hard and taxing and despite what his daughter thought he didn't act the way he did cause he was cold and heartless but because he couldn't afford to make a mistake.

One wrong file to one wrong person could lead to a huge almost absurd manor of problems that would leave him homeless and forgotten and with him his family. Thus he had to take a brake from his tireless reading and scribbles. He took off his glasses and gently gelled his hair back. He could practically feel the animosity Weiss directed at him since she got home.

"I'm only trying to protect her." He looked to a portrait on his wall. In it stood a much younger version of himself holding the hands of his two daughters. They were all smiling happily. He smiled fondly at the memories of their youth when they still loved him. Then he looked to the face of his passed wife. She looked so happy. She practically was radiant. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her lovely black hair splayed along his neck. He remembered trying not to laugh as she purposefully tickled his sides and blew on his ear. Those day's were gone though. His queen was gone now. And his daughters loathed him.

He felt a wet tear slowly role down his cheek and he rested his head in his palms as tears slowly began to flow. His body slowly racked and shivered as he muttered the irony of it all under his breath. He had all the power he could dream. He had had a happy life and now at the peak of his power, at the peak of it all. He was alone. He was just a man standing upon a cold lonely mountain peak. Isolated from the world and those he loved. And he stayed in his office crying for a while longer as he did most nights. As was the life of the great and powerful lord Schnee.

* * *

 **AN: SInce we don't know Weiss' father's name i just kept referring to him as Lord Schnee in this and at home i just call him Papa Schnee. So what did you think? Is it a good portrayal. I've only written from Weiss' perspective once and never before have i done anything involving Papa Schnee. So please give me your thoughts and opinions.**


	6. Chapter 6 (Blake)

**AN: I'm so so sorry for the long wait. I was completely stuck. Eventually i managed to figure out how i wanted it to go. So here you go.**

* * *

Vale was slowly reassembling after the attack Cinder had set upon them. Several safe zones had been established within the city where communication towers had been set to allow easy communication to the other safe area's. The bullhead's from Atlas that had evacuated refugee's out had been switched out with ship freighter's that docked into the recovered coast of Vale. Air travel had been made impossible by the multitude of flying grimm that roosted in the Coliseum that had never been returned and in building's now abandoned by the scared populace of Vale. Along the outer wall that protected the small settlements of sorts lived a multitude of hunter's that had come to help retake Vale. One of the many hunter's whom resided in the small rest area's was one Blake Belladonna. She could be found resting in a shaded corner of a large pavilion set up as a directory of sort's for hunter's. Beside her sat Coco Adel whom had fallen asleep in a sitting position clutching a small young rabbit faunus in her arms.

Blake examined a photo Coco had taken of the three teams before the Vytal festival. She specifically looked at a certain blonde whom plagued her mind for the past few month's. She pulled the photo to her chest and let out a long sigh before folding it and placing it as a bookmark in one of her books. She slid down the wall and sat next to Coco. Looking to the exhausted gunner she smiled softly and rested her head back closing her eyes. They had both just returned from a search and destroy mission. Thanks to them and a few others a possible attack by a horde of Beowolves had been halted for at least a few more weeks. Thing's had been slow. Slower than she wanted but if there was one thing Yang taught her it was that she shouldn't rush and over exert herself.

"Hey there Blake." Groaned out Coco softly as she straightened her back to rest against the wall better and shook the faunus awake. After an exchange of words the faunus got up gave Coco a kiss on the cheek and ran off to spend time with the remainder of Velvet's family. "I thought you were going to go out to look for more leads on the White Fang."

"I decided to take a brake. Last time I rushed it... We lost Velv." She sighed looking at the box strapped to Coco's back. "I really am sorry."

Coco sighed and reaching back she pulled Velvet's camera out. The frame was scratched and had a light crack upon the lens "It wasn't your fault. You had no clue he would be there." Coco referred to Adam with malice in her voice as she rubbed some dust from the Lens. "Don't beat yourself up over it, hun... We'll get her back... eventually." She sighed and deflated onto Blake's shoulder holding the camera to her chest.

"So have you heard any new's about your friends?" Coco asked looking at Blake.

"Yeah. Weiss is still in Atlas, A captain said he had aided a small group to Atlas and one of them resembled Ruby... Still nothing on Yang though." She said sadly slowly curling in on her self.

"I'm sure she's fine and making a recovery."

"I can't tell you how much I hope you're right." Blake muttered softly.

"If I were you I would just be scared of her coming here when she recovers. Cause trust me when I say she is going to be pissed. She might even throw a few punches." Coco said nonchalantly to herself.

"Don't remind me..."

"Sorry."

They fell into a comfortable conversation. Despite everything they were some of the few Hunter's of beacon whom had stayed behind after everything that had happened. Blake had kind of been adopted into team CFVY after they found her wounded and beaten in an alley after an encounter with the White Fang. Blake had adapted to fighting alongside them but now it was just her and Coco. She had never imagined becoming so chummy with the girl but due to Coco's relation ship with Velvet she was already adapted to living with a faunus and had taken her in.

"So... How's that book you found so far? Got any steamy parts to it?" Coco prodded smiling mischievously.

Blake blushed slightly and with a small shake responded. "Steamy? What do you mean?"

"Blake honey, darling I'm not a fool I recognized some of the novels you had on you when we brought you back. SO why don't you tell me if I too should keep an eye out for the little piece of fiction in your coat?"

Blake sighed muttering slightly. "It's... a little steamy..." She glared as Coco giggled and kicked her feet slightly.

"A little? Honey I was only kidding I know what book that is. It's so steamy it makes Ninja's of Love look like a kids novel!" Coco giggled more as Blake's face proceeded to turn redder and she looked away.

"Nyeh"

Coco continued to burst into laughter.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed this. dun worry Blake and Coco are only friends. I'm thinking of writing longer chapter's. But i'm not sure if i can handle longer chapter so give me your opinion and also i am sorry if Blake feels OOC ill try to nail her down a little better with her next chapter. Please R &R**


	7. Chapter 7 (Weiss)

**AN: It feels very difficult to wright for Blake a dn Weiss but im hoping to get the hang of it soon. If you have any ideas for how to improve my writing's for the two let me know. I'm really working on them but i feel like i keep missing with their personality's but i'm not sure if it's cause i am or i'm just being overly critical... Well enjoy the chapter. I'm going to try and get back on schedule.**

* * *

Weiss Schnee tolerated tardiness from no one. That was a fact, a minute late to an event she hosted could earn one a thrashing and lecture they would never live down. However Weiss did make exceptions albeit rarely but today happened to be one of the few times. Although it wasn't cause she was feeling kind, nor that she just simply didn't feel irritated. It was in fact because the person whom she waited on had a very good reason to take so long to meet up with her in the small cafe she sat in. She had in a rush to leave home and meet Ruby she had in fact gotten to their meeting place a full hour early.

"Excuse me ma'am may I get you're order?" Asked a waitress as she walked by the table. Weiss was wearing a black jacket and some torn jean's. She didn't want anyone to recognize her so she looked down to her menu.

"No i'm still waiting for my friend, i'm sorry miss."

"No problem deary. Just wave me down if you need anything." The woman gave a large smile and walked onward to the next booth to ask for order's.

Weiss let out a sigh and rested her head in her curled up arms curling into her jacket. "Dang it Ruby... Where are you." She softly yawned and closed her eyes resting her head down. "I stayed up all night just to get here to early... Nnnn" She could slowly feel consciousness slipping before her head burrowed into her arms and she went unconscious.

When Weiss woke it was with a small yawn as she lifted her head slightly only to be meeted with the silver eyes of Ruby.

"Hey Weiss"

"Hey Ruby... Wait Ruby?" She asked questioningly rubbing her eyes and smiling slightly as she took in the sight of an older Ruby smiling up at her.

"You were asleep. I didn't want to wake you." She said with a slightly hesitant toothy smile,

"Thanks you dunce." She sighed and yawned slightly leaning back into her chair. "So than. Are you hungry Ruby?"

Ruby nodded quickly "You bet. I'm practically starving. I mean... Yes that would be delightful Weiss... It's been a while since we have eaten... together..." Ruby sat up straightening her posture and putting her hands on her lap.

"Ruby? What are you doing?"

"B-being sophisticated? I think..." Came her nervous response to which Weiss held back a small giggle.

"You dunce. We're at a diner, it hardly require's any form of sophistication to eat here. Thats why I chose it.. I wanted you to feel comfortable. Otherwise I would have hosted a grand feast for you and JNPR back at the manor. But I know how much you hate those kind of things." Weiss disclosed smiling at her partner.

"oh"

they shared a small laugh before Weiss flagged down the smiling waitress from earlier who took their order and left to the depths of the kitchen.

"So how was your journey here?"

"Long." Ruby groaned out slumping in her chair. "We had to take a long and boring boat ride and then we trekked through miles of snow and woodlands. There were... A lot of Grimm. But we made it."

Weiss felt her heart crack a bit at that statement. "Did you get hurt?"

Ruby gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah. It's just a few scar's here and there. Nothing serious." She shrugged it off like it was such a small thing. But Weiss only felt worse. Ruby had been fighting countless battles to get here. Risked her life on a daily basis and here she was enjoying the wealth and safety of her home.

"I see.."

"Indeed. Sound's like you endured a most treacherous journey." Spoke the smooth yet booming voice of her father as he stepped out from the corner from her eyes. Unlike her he hadn't bothered dressing up to be discrete and his white suite stood out like a sore thumb in the dimly lit diner. "I do hope you do not mean to pull my daughter along such a journey.

* * *

Lord Schnee hadn't been asleep when Weiss had sneaked out like she thought. No the man very rarely got any sleep. He had been sitting in the foyer in a comfortable chair enjoying the warmth the fire place offered his cold aging body. He had heard her sneaker's lightly squeak against his tiled polished floor's and had even heard her tip off the guards to not let him know. He had heard her exit through the large door's of his home and had seen her figure trail away in the middle of the night to go to Atlas. He had been aware of her every step.

When he came to the diner she had run off to he was less than impressed with her actions. _All this secrecy for a bite to eat? Perhaps I should hire a chef from here. Maybe she'd actually start eating more than a few nibbles at lunch._ He had thought to himself as he entered. Much to his surprise she had fallen asleep at the table she had sat in. He made to wake her when the waitress asked if he was the friend she was waiting for.

Sohe found himself sitting at the counter back turned to his daughter as he fed on the almost home cooked meal in the diner. It made him smile as he remembered the cooking of his wafe very fondly giving him the same feeling. After a while a young women in a red cloak sat down in front of his daughter. She had made to speak but instead she settled to just give his daughter her time to awaken herself. He could respect that. He knew it was the leader of Weiss, team in becon based on the cloak and red tipped hair.

He listened carefully to every word they exchanged as they sat there talking. They were friends. Weiss was nice and sweet to her partner. She used a tone that he swore he had never heard her use with him since she was a child and thought the world of him. He was tempted to leave them be. Perhaps this is what Weiss needed. Then he heard talk of the outside world. He heard his daughter's voice waver slightly. The talk of a long trecherous trip through the world. There was no mention of asking his daughter to join but he wasn't going to let it happen. He had spent far to much time getting her to stay here. He was all he could protect from the world anymore. So he stood accidentally slamming his coffee mug after a deep breath he composed himself and set down a more than generous enough tip for the lady whom served him.

And now he found himself standing at the table his daughter had been smiling at a few seconds ago. He noticed that her smile disappeared and her eyes had widened in fear at his arrival. He knew she would not forgive him for this. But as always it was for her safety and nothing she said would change that.

The red headed huntress sat confused for a second before finally responding.

* * *

 **AN: I really like writing for lord Schnee. I don't know why i do but damn i love it. I'm desperately hoping i won't have to make up a name for him but seeing how far away Vol.4 is i think i'm going to have to. oh well. Please leave a Review. Thanks for reading fellas**


	8. Chapter 8 (Yang)

**AN: Heya guys. So i know it took me awhile and i'm really sorry, but it's mostly because i was busy with work and trying to figure this schedule out. Originally this was gonna be a Ruby chapter but in the end i realized i'm only delaying this story more and more as i try to force out a chapter i'm not exactly in to and i don't want to make such a small story arc take so darn long just because i'm stuck on a character for long period's at a time. So here is the next Yang chapter that i honestly was dying to type out since i was looking forward to this chapter since day one so here you go!**

* * *

Yang sat down in a small steel room. A rickety steel framed bunk bed welded into the swaying floor. If she wasn't so focused on the maimed being in her arm's it probably would have made her sick. But no, the person in her arm's commanded double the attention. She hadn't spoken a word to Yang. But then again she couldn't, much like her ear's her tongue had been sliced off. Lazily wrapped bandages were her only clothing to hide the bruises and cut's and brand's that decorated her body. Her face was stained by long since dried up tear's and her yellow eyes were devoid of hope or care. Her arm's just loosely wrapped around Yang's neck, the bruises from her bind's swollen and cut from how tight they had been. Yang would have cried. She would have murmured sweet words into Blake's ear promising vengeance. She would've held her as tight as possible. If not to comfort then to at least shatter the hallucination that haunted her in the dead of night. But no matter what she couldn't bring herself to harm or curse or even speak to this one. This one was all to real to her.

She remembered when she had first seen it sitting in her bed when she had come back to her room from the kitchen the day after she had her new arm. She had cried and held the illusion with all her grasp and her mind was so fogged up from tear's and sorrow she hadn't identified that it hadn't been real. When her father ran to check on her and said she was seeing thing's she had yelled and called him a liar. It wasn't until the hallucination shattered from her strength that she realized it had been nothing but her broken mind tricking her.

She rarely saw this Blake. And when she did it never spoke. It hadn't been long before she found out why. She jumped slightly when she felt the lips of the hallucination move against her skin,But as she calmed down she was able to figure out the words Blake was mouthing against her shoulder. _"I'm sorry i left you."_ Yang didn't respond. She was still startled at how reel this one felt to her. By how well her body felt every touch and how when it was quiet enough she could actually hear Blake's weak almost dying heart beat and her gently gasping for air with every breath. "It's okay..." Yang barely croaked out the response and held back her tear's. She was horrified that this might be the closest hallucination to Blake's real condition.

Blake sat up weakly and stood stumbling. She unlike the others willingly did what Yang wanted and when Yang had briefly thought of going topside she had stood to allow her to leave, As yang stood and walked to the door She felt a weight clamp gently around her forearm. She didn't bother to look back she knew who it was.

* * *

Darvo was on the deck of the ship leaning over the rail and staring at the moon. He was loosely aware of the other person beside him. His eyes peered slightly to the Blonde beside him. She looked tired and destroyed, He knew exactly which one was currently haunting her. They had been lucky the examiner had thought she was well enough to get her license back. "Wanna talk about it?" His voice was soft anf he turned his gaze to Yang and sighed as she looked away to the sea clutching something in her hand tightly only to flinch and relax her hand a bit.

"You know it won't get better if you keep acknowledging them."

"I know Darv." She sighed and hung her head leaning more of her body against the rail. "But I can't help it. Especially with this one."

Darv sighed and nodded his head looking back to the moon. He watched as it slowly made it's way down the sky and he absentmindedly noticed that Yang had gone limp and her body was now only supported by the rail. Light snore's escaped her mouth and he gently lifted her up and carried her to her bunk. He did his best not to wake her as he placed her on the hard old mattress and tucked her in. He walked to his own 'bunk' and noticed the barely visible outline of a girl sitting by Yang's head holding her hand. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and gave a sigh of relief that it had disappeared. "Must be my imagination." He laid down on a musty blanket provided for him and rested.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry these chapter's are so short but im happy to see no one's complaining and the only one who brought it up was actually happy with the format so thank you. anyways please leave a review if you would like to. I'm afraid the intermission between chapter's is gonna get longer until i finish up my college research paper's so hang tight. and also hooray RWBY Vol 4 will be coming out soon and all my fanfiction head cannon's are going to be utterly destroyed!**


	9. Chapter 9 (GUESS WHOS BACK! IT ME!)

**GUESS WHOS BACK! Probably... Maybe... Well anywaysssssss after being gone for at least a year I'm not to sure I'm thinking of getting back into writing so I'll be continuing stories such as this one, RWBY: a new adventure, and the Winter Monarch story. Assuming there is still a demand or want for these stories. That's where I need your opinion. Do you guys want me to continue this story and my others? This is my most popular one so I'm asking our of curiosity if people still want more from this. Please let me know via PM or Review. Please understand that for these stories I will not be changing things based on the show since these were started before the show continued past vol 3. Offically i guess most of my stories are most certainly slightly AU. Example in this one Jaque isn't a terrible person and is related to the Schnee family via blood while the wife is an outsider, anf Blake stays in Vale as opposed to going home. In Rwby: a new adventure the fall of beacon never happend and unless we get new info i guess Winter Monarch is still just a fanfic that follows the event of RWBYs Canon. So yet again tell me if you want me to go back to updating this and other stories or if I should just start writing new fanfictions. RWBY: a new adventure will continue purely because I have already created and posted art for the character redesigns and such on an art blog on Tumblr.**


End file.
